


the closet we get to touching the stars - Haley fanmix

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanmixes [12]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anorexia, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Fanmix, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexism, i think this accidently became the most angsty one of the bunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: A fanmix for a beautiful woman who is also much more than that even if she sometimes forget that.
Series: My fanmixes [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664605





	1. Side A

_“Marianne had sharp, cold eyes and she was spiteful but her father loved her.” - Angela Carter, Heroes and Villains /_ _“A monster. You and your friends, all of you. Pretty monsters. It’s a stage all girls go through. If you’re lucky you get through it without doing any permanent damage to yourself or anyone else.” - Kelly Link_

_“It´s a summer day, and I want to be wanted more than anything else in the world.”-Frank O’Hara “Homosexuality”_

Listen _here on[spotif](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/33ifGSgQhFz56yXwPGNPAE?si=akRw7R8JQsyIqX7Qg83uuw)_[y](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/33ifGSgQhFz56yXwPGNPAE?si=akRw7R8JQsyIqX7Qg83uuw)/ reblog it on tumblr [_here_](https://augustabundantlyso.tumblr.com/post/621896487519043584/haley-fanmix-the-closet-we-get-to-visiting-the)

Picture credit: [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.flickr.com%2Fphotos%2Finternetarchivebookimages%2F16479213079%2F&t=ZWVkZmZjNzAwYmJkMTJhMTFjZmNlNTY0YzgyYjM5ZjJjNTM3NTk3NyxQMlEyQmlSWg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621826730540318720%2Fhaley-fanmix-the-closet-we-get-to-visiting-the&m=0), [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.flickr.com%2Fphotos%2Finternetarchivebookimages%2F14597133980%2F&t=YTIwMzkzZmFkYzZlZDFiYzI4ZTQyZDQyYzVlMTNiYjM3ZGU3N2NjZCxQMlEyQmlSWg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621826730540318720%2Fhaley-fanmix-the-closet-we-get-to-visiting-the&m=0), [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fsuperselected.com%2Fchloe-x-halle-wear-rodarte-for-garage-magazine-images-by-daria-kobayashi-ritch%2F&t=NzA5NTIwZDlhNjQyOGE2YzhmZjNiMGM2ZWM2OWZhMGNkOGJiZjA4MSxQMlEyQmlSWg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621826730540318720%2Fhaley-fanmix-the-closet-we-get-to-visiting-the&m=0), [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pexels.com%2Fde-de%2Ffoto%2Fbluhen-blumen-blute-blutenblatter-2737656%2F&t=OWE1MzcwMmM5MjY4MDc0Njg3OTliMzAwYTc0YmVmZThmZmRkNjY4ZSxQMlEyQmlSWg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621826730540318720%2Fhaley-fanmix-the-closet-we-get-to-visiting-the&m=0)

**3OH!3** \- [Don´t trust me](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DpMtBc3qwrz4&t=NDdiNjUyM2NlMTRmYzQwODcwNDJlOGI1ZDhjYzhkNGRlYjE2YWUyZSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2F3oh-3-starstrukk-lyrics&t=OGNjNjA5OTJkMWI0ZmZhNWVmMDM5MGNkZWE2NDA0NTIxMzg5MWJiMSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **3OH!3** – [starstruck](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DpMtBc3qwrz4&t=NDdiNjUyM2NlMTRmYzQwODcwNDJlOGI1ZDhjYzhkNGRlYjE2YWUyZSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2F3oh-3-starstrukk-lyrics&t=OGNjNjA5OTJkMWI0ZmZhNWVmMDM5MGNkZWE2NDA0NTIxMzg5MWJiMSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **ABBA** \- [dancing queen](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FxFrGuyw1V8s&t=YjFkNDljYmJhM2UzYWU2NDU5MzYwNmJkZGQ0NDQwNTRlZjA3MWNiOCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FAbba-dancing-queen-lyrics&t=YWZjMDM4ZmRlYmYzZTM5MWMwNTljODMyNmExMzEzMjNhMTg1ODA1MCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Alice Peacock** – [sunflower ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DFJDjkix8NzQ&t=ZGE1NDkxNTdmZTQ5YTRlMDhiNzQxNmYyMDc4NDM5MjRkOGQxOGUyYSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FAlice-peacock-sunflower-lyrics&t=YjBiMGNmNmJmODAwZDI2ZTljNmRmYWMyMDU3MDQ2NmQyMGZjOTY1NSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Alessia Cara** \- [seventeen](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FaMKPK72SSXk&t=MjM2MGI0ZGMxMWU2MzNhZWE5MzY1NmRhYmI0YmE3ZjlmNTdhNmQ3MCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FAlessia-cara-seventeen-lyrics&t=M2RlYTQ1MGI1ZmIzNjY2NjQxMzU4YmUzN2U1MjMyZTI5MDc4MjYyOSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Andrew Bird** \- [fake palindromes](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F8U7xpGi5SsU&t=MWVlNTI5YWI3MTI5MWNjZDAxMGVjZGY5NGYxYTBiNTM2NDRiYjhhMyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FAndrew-bird-fake-palindromes-lyrics&t=MDk3OTY1YzcyMDYwMWI2NGRlNGM4NmNlNGViZWJlNDkzNTYyYjY1MyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Ani Di Franco** – [joyful girl](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DF3U795nyAj0&t=YWU2ZTgwMjQzNzc1ZThiMWY5MjY0OWI1NTBmZjU1NmUzYTlmZTE3MixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FAni-difranco-joyful-girl-lyrics&t=Yjc4MGNjYmVhZGIxMWRhY2QxMmM2MTk4M2ZlZmM2NTIzODM4YTQ2YSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Anya Marina** \- [Satellite Heart](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FJsz67sSQJtw&t=YTEwN2I3OGVmY2MyNDdhYzhlMzEzMzJhNWZiZTc5ZWEzZTQ4ODk3OSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FAnya-marina-satellite-heart-lyrics&t=ZGZiZmQ5NDEwNmNjOGZjOWNiY2EwODA3NjIxZWQ0MjA1MjY4YWFjZixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Anya Marina** \- [Someday my prince will come](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DinJO1JxNwG8&t=MGU5ZjcxZGE3N2ZhMjkzYmY5N2RlN2VlMmY1OWY1ZDI3OWM4YTMzZSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FAnya-marina-someday-my-prince-will-come-lyrics&t=MjlkMjdmZmY0YjliYjFlNGU1Y2Q2NzU2OWU2OTlhODMzYzYzOGM3MSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Anya Marina** \- [Whatever you like](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dj6XkrXu7mWc&t=YjFiZjg4ZjhiMzhhZWJjZTIwYjEyM2NiZDJiZDgxZGY1YmJhMWVhZixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) (T.I cover) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FAnya-marina-whatever-you-like-lyrics&t=Nzc5ZjQ4N2EzODVlNDY1MDg1ZWNhYzc2NzVjNTBiY2E0NjZkNzkyMSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Ariana Grande** \- [thank u next ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FEEhZAHZQyf4&t=NzZkNjM1ZDA3ZWFiMTYxNWJhNmQ0MjJhODFiYWI4OGExZTA2NmI0OCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FAriana-grande-thank-u-next-lyrics&t=OGI3NDM1MzcwYzgzMTBmZDQ3ZmEzMDY4MjJmOWVkZmMyOTVmMGU4MCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Ava Max** \- [Not Your Barbie Girl](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DkPm3O7u_LKA&t=ODY5ZGIwZDVkZTM3YjljMzJlZWQwMGMyZDYyYTUyOWY1ODgyMWE1ZSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FAva-max-not-your-barbie-girl-lyrics&t=MTI2ZjZkYzBhMTRmOWVkNDhlOGExMGZhNTVhNTM5OGYzZDJlYmFiOCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Barbie as Rapunzel** \- [Constant As The Stars Above](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F7tz1edMGOrI%3F&t=ZGUxYzg5YmQxNGZiYzBiZTUzYThkMTY2YTRiYzQ1YTZjMTI2MzZiYixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBarbie-cast-constant-as-the-stars-above-lyrics&t=MTgzZGI4MDE3ODI5NTBmNDU2Nzk0MWRkNjYwNjY2MTkzNTBiM2NkMyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **The Barbie Diaries** \- [Girl most likely to](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FYsQPdlyLhq4&t=YzJmNTFiNzJlODdiMmRmYTM0NTA4NWRkNTM4MGY1NjY0MmYwMmUwMSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FDana-calitri-girl-most-likely-to-lyrics&t=YzZkZmNlYmEzZWMzOTE1ZjA0NjM2M2UwNzIwZjdmZDBmN2ZlMTFhMyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Bat For Lashes** \- [Laura](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DUznHTBZIa8E&t=ZWVlNjk3ZjkwZTBjZDk5ZWQ3NmVjN2I3N2JkNmVmYjQ0NTcxMmRmOSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBat-for-lashes-laura-lyrics&t=MzYwYzg1YjA1ZjA1ZTFjNjkyOWI2OTUxOGZlYzI5OWZlYzZjZTMyNSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Bea Miller** – [buy me diamonds](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FCVXaszVy8QE&t=NTBkMjdlNTYyOWU1MDUxNjk3MzI4OWMzNDJhMDM4ZDJhMzg2MmUwMyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBea-miller-buy-me-diamonds-lyrics&t=NmJkYjc4YzQ1YzdkZjc0YzBjYzZlNGM5YjdmMGQ5NmQyZTkxNzI3ZCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Bea Miller** – [S.L.U.T](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FuGjCUY59B_0&t=MWQxYTZiNjVkYTQ5MjY0OGI3ZDg0M2I5MWEyNzNmOTZmYjRmM2Q1YyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBea-miller-slut-lyrics&t=ZWE5ZjBlNTU0Mjg3MDJhMDA3ZTQ3OTgyOGQ0ZDBmNTVlZTI2ZGIzOSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Beyoncé** – [flawless](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FIyuUWOnS9BY&t=YzNlMzExNDA5MDM2ODlmOGMwNjI4ODU0NDhiMjM4ODMyOTVmOWU3OCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBeyonce-flawless-lyrics&t=YjcwZjNiMDJjYjFmNTA4OGE5Mzg5YWI5YmMxMmZkZDRhMGNhZGNlZixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Beyoncé** \- [pretty hurts ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DLXXQLa-5n5w&t=NzE2NTA1NDgxMzcwODFmMGE3YTMzNTQ5MGU0OWIyNjcxYjNiNzAwNixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBeyonce-pretty-hurts-lyrics&t=N2NiNzdiNWEwZTU0MDY0NDNiZDMyYTRmZTE0ZTljN2NkOTYxOWM0ZCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Blondie** – [die young stay pretty](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DmcR97F_MvxY&t=NWUwNDMxM2E4NDk3YjY1NTMzNTcxMDQ1OWUzODJkMTc4Yzc4YWNkZCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBlondie-die-young-stay-pretty-lyrics&t=MWQ4YzU0OTM5YzBhYmM0ZWFhNTFlODkxYjFkNjcyOTE5M2M0YWY2NSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Britney Spears** \- [girl in the mirror ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FU_1Ne7XHBas%3Ft%3D6&t=OTlkZjVjNGYwMjhhNjUxZGVlYWQzY2ZkMjIyNTNlMTlkM2E0MzQzMyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBritney-spears-girl-in-the-mirror-lyrics&t=ZTlhMWIzODAwNjhjMjRkY2ZlMDYyMzIxY2ZmYzIwMjMxMDM4OWVlYixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0)) (not on spotify)  
 **Britney Spears** \- [oops!… i did it again](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FCduA0TULnow&t=N2Y5NTdjNjU0ODU3NmFhNDYzMTI1MjkzMGM1NTEyZTZmY2Y4ZDAyMixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBritney-spears-oops-i-did-it-again-lyrics&t=NjY3OTQ4OWEyNTc3MTZkOGZkNDg2OWJmNGQ2MzA1Yjg3NWI1ZjNlNyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Britney Spears** – [stronger ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FAJWtLf4-WWs&t=Mjg1ZThlNTUzZjQ1ZGY1ODhhNzlkMWM3YTk0NmNiOTdjZDYxMDA0NyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBritney-spears-stronger-lyrics&t=NzZiNTc2ZWY1MTkyMWQ4NjViM2M1YmI1MmI4YzExZWZhNjhhYzRmMSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Britney Spears** – [work bitch](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fpt8VYOfr8To&t=Nzk0OTAxMDUxZjYzOGU4YzhjYjM2Y2ZkOGMxNDJiY2RlZTVhOTBiYSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBritney-spears-work-bitch-lyrics&t=NGNhY2M4MGNiZGY1ZDlkMjQ3ZThkYjJhNzg1ODhhMzE3N2I4NzU3MSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Broken Social Scene** – [anthems for a seventeen year old girl](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DDDqNL0js0iU&t=OTQ4MWZlM2ExMTY1OTMwMTY5NDA2YzE3M2FkZWM1ZjAxMzgxYzliZCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FBroken-social-scene-anthems-for-a-seventeen-year-old-girl-lyrics&t=MDMzNzQyYzhjMzU4ZDIwZGQwOTdkMTQ3ZGE2Mzg2NGNiZGIxMjIxMSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Cab Calloway** – [minnie the moocher](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fu7ogK_unbqM&t=ZDI2YmNlZDAxMzA3NDc3M2ZiZmQyMTA2MWIyZDdmYjc4Yjk1NzBjYyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FCab-calloway-minnie-the-moocher-lyrics&t=NGJkNWE4MWY1YmNiNjE4YWM3ZGFmM2I3OTEzMzVhNjQ0MWU3ZGRhYixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Camera Onscura** \- [books written for girls](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DR1R5nYB17bw&t=MmEyNWI1M2Q5N2I4NTkwY2JhODA1OGI0YjdhM2U3N2U4NWU4MTg3MyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FCamera-obscura-books-written-for-girls-lyrics&t=ZDk1Y2Q2NmI3YzIyM2ZiNjY0NjBmZjQyYjk4NWRmNzIxNmU4MjgwMCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Carnival Park** \- [This Feels Like Summer ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D6BdQK0E-_9g&t=ODQxMmFmMWJjNDI4ZWQ3NWIyMjg3YTJhOTg4YWYxZDU5Yjg1YWZiZSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FCarnival-park-this-feels-like-summer-lyrics&t=YjRjZTVkNDUxMTlkZDc1MWIzOWY2YjEzOWZhOTg4MDUyNjVkZGYzZixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0)) (not on spotify)  
 **Charli XCX** \- [Boom Clap](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DAOPMlIIg_38&t=YTUzNzkwOWY3OWJjZjg0NzBhNDc1YmUzYWZhODVmMjM1M2ZhMWE1ZSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FCharli-xcx-boom-clap-lyrics&t=YTNlM2IyNGNjZTE4ZmY2ZDhlNDIwNGUxNmQxODEyYjk2NTI3Y2MyNSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Christina Aguilera** – [beautiful](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Df1zLSpzCh9E&t=NGJkZTc4YWEyODk2ZGI2YzJhNTM1ZWI5MmEzMjlhMzM0OTdkMjViZCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FChristina-aguilera-beautiful-lyrics&t=ODA4NmE4YWE3MWVmM2YyMzZhNGQ2MWQ5MzAwMmZhNjJjZmYyNzQyZCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Christina Aguilera** – [genie in a bottel ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FkIDWgqDBNXA&t=ZmM5MDZmYjczYjBmZDA2ZjRkYjc0ZDQzMTUwMjcxZDQwNDJmZjRkZCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FChristina-aguilera-genie-in-a-bottle-lyrics&t=NTJhNDY2OGExYzYzNjU1ZDJlMTUyZDQxMmEwYTUxZjI2YTcyYjU1NixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Christina Aguilera** \- [reflection (Mulan soundtrack, pop version)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DMCVmPbUS9yI&t=ZmU1ZTc5YjRhMTMwNWE4YjU4YzBmYmJiZGQ0NzU0ZTI4MzM2MGM3MixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FChristina-aguilera-reflection-lyrics&t=ZjdhNWNhZGRlMTY5MjRmMjk3OTBkMDE5NDM0ZGY2NmI4MDMzZWU5YixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Chumbawamba** \- [she got all the friends (that money can buy)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FIp04ssomt40%3Ft%3D4&t=ZTY4NDBmZDFjOGI0MWFjNTNlNGYzZjQ1ZjgxMTljYzIwN2Y3YjNlZCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FChumbawamba-shes-got-all-the-friends-that-money-can-buy-lyrics&t=NGM2NzE3MDEwNjU2MDg0ZGFmZTkzZjQ1ZjU2YjNiOTRiNDVkOWU5NyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Ciara** – [1, 2 step](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FiBHNgV6_znU%3Ft%3D30&t=YzBiOGNhMGY3ODlkNGVkMzAzMmZkZTQ0NzM5NjE2MzRiNjRkN2VhZSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FCiara-1-2-step-lyrics&t=N2U3OTA2YTg3ODI5ODQ1ODIxOTRhNzFjODEyOWNjNTA4OTgzMTc5NixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Colbie Cailat** – [try](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FGXoZLPSw8U8%3Ft%3D17&t=Mzg2OWI1YTA5MmFlYTkyYzczNDk3MjllZTcxYzZiMTA3ZjQ5YWJiYixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FColbie-caillat-try-lyrics&t=MTA2MWNiMjNjYTNlN2U2MzhiMGJmNWQ0Mjc3Zjc2ZDM3ZWE4MTdmZCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Coconut Records** \- [easy girl ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FwSA0Of17joU&t=ZWMyYzdlMzQ0M2Q0ZjVjOTQ4MTc2Y2E1NGZkYzcyOWM1MzM4MGJkYSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FCoconut-records-easy-girl-lyrics&t=NGU3MWI2YTU0NjEzMmY3YjJiN2ZhZjVhMTRkY2QzMTc5ZjZhNGI2MixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Demi Lovato** \- [confident](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FcwLRQn61oUY&t=YjIyOGYwN2U3YmM5NDQ4MTIyYTc4ZjRlZjkwZWRmZGUxOTI5MjYyZCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FDemi-lovato-confident-lyrics&t=YTQ4NzhkOTA4NTRhMzAxNDQxYzc4YTI1MDg3YzRkZTM2ZDEyN2NhZCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Demi Lovato** \- [I love myself](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FvImvzQCb0o8%3Ft%3D89&t=ZTM2Yjg0NzBkYjQwNzM0ZGI2NmNjYjhlNWE2OTRmMGRkOTg2N2FkZixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FDemi-lovato-i-love-me-lyrics&t=NTI1NTQ3YWI0NDkzNGM4ODQzYWMxZWEzNDY4ZTExYzdiMjIwMzc2MCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **The Ditty Bops** \- [Sister Kate (cover) ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DZjRcsQxuXsM&t=OTM1NzA2OTU2ZTk1ZDdhMTdiOTJmNjFkMjE3ZmIxY2E5ZDhiZDk0NSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0)(2004) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-ditty-bops-sister-kate-lyrics&t=ZWQwYTk2NDQ4MzdjMzJmNzczYTIyOTYzZGRiOTY4ZmU1MzRkOTg3OSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Don Henley** \- [The Boys Of Summer ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dgb1wYslTBk8&t=MTE1OWE3NGY5ZmE5M2FiZDQ1YTU4ZmI3MzQxN2NiNGZmNGQ5ODVmNixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FDon-henley-the-boys-of-summer-lyrics&t=ZmQ1Yzg0N2M1YThhZTFmZjFjNTYzNzIxMDU1YjU3ZWIwMTVjM2U5MSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Dylan Wright** \- [ocean eyes](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FNn-Jf5NYsWk%3Ft%3D179&t=MGUyNjY2OGE1ZjczOTkwZDcxMGI5Y2NhMWI5ZjRlNTU3ZTMzMDY2ZixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FDylan-wright-ocean-eyes-lyrics&t=OTRkYjlmZjk5ZTUzNzliNzdjOTRhMGNmY2Q0MjBhZThiMDBkMmQ1MyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Earl** \- [All That Glitters](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DJKOhlMF84o4&t=NDZkNTkxYWZlNDVkMWZhY2IzMTg5NjkyZmRkZjdmOTljNjE4MTJhOSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.musixmatch.com%2Flyrics%2FEARL-4%2FAll-That-Glitters&t=YjA2ZjRhYjIwNDdhYzQzNGQxODEzNjgyYzY4OGU3MDFhNDFjNzk4OSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Elise Lieberth** \- [Holding out for a hero (cover)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DuL7uAUnkblA&t=MmNkYjU3OWZkZDMxY2Y5ZGYzMThmYTQ5ODBlZjU1YzNkMmI2NzBjOCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FElise-lieberth-holding-out-for-a-hero-lyrics&t=ODFiODg0YWE3NjQzZmRhY2Q4NDNmOGVhNWM1OWZkYzQ3MjIwNDE2YixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Ella Mae Bowen** \- [When You Were Young (The Killers Cover)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DGDF9mhNknek&t=OTYwNmVhMDNjYTM4MzAwMDk4YzEwNjRkMjhmZjM5MDIxNTA5NjdlMyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-killers-when-you-were-young-lyrics&t=NzAyOWNkMzA4Y2NhMDQ2Y2U2NmMyNGZmNTE4MzVjOTkwNWJlMTkxYSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Elle King** \- [Good Girls](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Flq0qbbj2c50&t=YTAyMTlhMDcyODk2ZTY3ZDQ3MWE3ZDk3NTQ5MjkzZTY1NGEwYjM3NSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FElle-king-good-girls-lyrics&t=MDViNGE4MDJiYzYyOTJjMzVkMWIyYzg2NzVmMjgyYzY2MjYxY2I1MixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Elvis Costello** \- [All This Useless Beauty ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dpi50yFMZ49E&t=MDdiNzA1NGFjODU5OWRkNTI2MGIwZGEyYzUwZjBhZjRlMzNhYjM0NCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FElvis-costello-all-this-useless-beauty-lyrics&t=NDgwNTUyMTUxY2Q1OWVmYTM0ZWUxM2UyMDM1NzEyOWIxOGE3Zjk1ZSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Emilie Autumn** \- [thank gd i am pretty](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DbCTvykK-Hq8&t=ODFmY2Y3YzZmNjI5ODQ5NjFlZTk2NjFiNDM2Y2UxZTViNWZhMGNiMSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FEmilie-autumn-thank-god-im-pretty-lyrics&t=MDJjMjFkNjQ3MDliZjc5OTJlZTc5NTQ0OGNlMjhmOWVlNzcyZWI0ZixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Enon** \- [window display](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DWasV1m_iBqw&t=ZDM2ZDEzN2FhYjdmOGE3MDI0YmQ5YWZmZmE1MmY2YTU0ZjA5YTgzZCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FEnon-window-display-lyrics&t=MWVkMmRiYzFmMTAwNjdiYzBiNmI3NGUzZmU4ODkwNmJiMGE3ZGExZCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Fiona Apple** \- [Paper Bag](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DB-sSJZQ67TE&t=Y2RiZjk3MGIwMjljYWM1NWUxN2QyNmM1MDM5YTA3ZjRkZjg5OThkOCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FFiona-apple-paper-bag-lyrics&t=YjBiNDFiNTQxNDEzODI5MmM2MmY2MjA5ZDhjNDkxYjkyZjUwNDE2NixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Florence and the Machine** \- [hunger](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dy1be8lZH_dA&t=MjljYTZlOTZmNTE1NTI3NWFjZTE3ZDAwZGRhMDE0ZTU1MjlhYzAyZixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FFlorence-the-machine-hunger-lyrics&t=MTM1YmRlZWNiMDc2MGQyMmVjZTQ1YjM0NTY0YWViMGMyMTEzZjBhOSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Garbage** \- [girls talk](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FRkpT948yTGw&t=NDgyNzZlZmQ1N2FlZGE0MjM0MmMyOTNjOTdlM2Y2Y2U2NGVkNjU4YixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FGarbage-girls-talk-lyrics&t=M2U5Yjg0YWNhYjI5NDk5YjA2YWMyZGU3ZDBjZmQzMGQ4ODJkMGJmZixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Hailee Steinfeeld** – [Most girls](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FqBB_QOZNEdc&t=ZTRmMmQ1MTY3YTA2M2IyMGE0OGFhOWY4OGU1ZWJmZjM2NmQ3Yzc3OSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FHailee-steinfeld-most-girls-lyrics&t=NDE2M2ZkODE4YTc5MjQ4OGNkYTFiOWNmNDY3OTVkOGJlM2VkMGY4ZSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Hayley Williams** – [Roses/Lotus/Violet/Iris](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FbRA6xocqmow%3Ft%3D127&t=Yzc3OTI4M2NlMjg2MzczNWFiY2E2YzY1NDQ1NDQ5MTdiMjY3YzlmYixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FHayley-williams-roses-lotus-violet-iris-lyrics&t=M2I4NzVkZGJlOTJlMzg2ZTNhNmI4OTMyYmQxNjk2ODVmZjVlMmMxNixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Hem** \- [a dream is a wish your heart makes](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D2b_hE4Gj5TY&t=MzM0ZGVhZDk3Mzc1NThkMGZjMDQ1OTFlZjM2NjUyMWJiMDNlYjcxZCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FHem-a-dream-is-a-wish-your-heart-makes-lyrics&t=NDUzNjgzODNkNWZiYzkxYjMyOTdhYWZjMjBlM2U4YjZiNjQ0ZjY0MSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **High School Musical** – [Bop to the top](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FAsBir2YCKsU%3F&t=ZmFmYTE1MzlhNjQ1OTVjZDFkZTI3ODFmMDQ3ZTE3NTgzNjBmODgzZixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FHigh-school-musical-cast-bop-to-the-top-lyrics&t=ODQ4OTI5YjcxMzA0YWE4MjM0NTQxYjkxM2ZhY2NkZmQzMTMxYmU0ZSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Hole** \- [celebrity skin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FO3dWBLoU--E&t=NTlmNTZkM2RjNTcxOGZlYTQ0MDM1OWRmZDgyYWVkOTA1MDgzZmExMCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FHole-celebrity-skin-lyrics&t=YWUwNzk0MWIzNWJiNmNkYzk4YTg1NDVjZjEwOWM1MTk5NTJhMTgzNixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Hole** – [Gold Dust Woman (Fleetwood Mac cover)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DgKf3BsMYz0E&t=ZTFjZTdlNzE4M2VhNDVjM2Q2Y2RlNWYxYzhjMzMxNGZmZmMyNTRlNyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FFleetwood-mac-gold-dust-woman-lyrics&t=MmQwN2NlYTkwZTFlZTRlOGZhOWY0MTJlYmUxOTg4ZmM5YjJlNjg3MCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Hole** – [Malibu](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dv0CYB5V9e64&t=ODlmN2UyMDA4ZDZlZmVmYmRmZDA1Y2Q5MGFmMDk2ZDA3MmNkZTEzNCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FHole-malibu-lyrics&t=NGQ2YzQ2NzllMmRhOTg1ZDgwMzNkNDE2NjhmOTliZGFkMGJkMGFiZSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **How I met your mother** \- Robin Sparkles - [lets go to the mall](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FIY_bhVSGKEg&t=MmQwYTU2YjdiMzg3M2E2MDBhZDgwNTU4M2ZmMGUyYTExNGNjNWEzZixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FRobin-sparkles-lets-go-to-the-mall-lyrics&t=ODQzYmEwNzNlYjEyYTJiMGJhNzA5NTcxMDc5NGQ2ZWU3M2JkOWEwNSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Huntingtons** \- [Annie´s Anorexic](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dpx2coCPfXOY&t=MjJiZmUyOWQyMzNmZGRlYTQxZTUxZTc2ODczYjc3M2NmMDgyMDU1NSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FHuntingtons-annies-anorexic-lyrics&t=YjA4MmMyODkxOGNlOThmZjQyZDRiOGQzN2UyOGRhNTFhZGI3OTliMSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Ingrid Andress** – [life of the party](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fp8bQGI7wYY4&t=NWViNzEwYTJiNWI3MTEwYzExYTI2OWZjZDY1M2E4MzQwM2ZmMjY3OCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FIngrid-andress-life-of-the-party-lyrics&t=ZmE3MjEwNzMzZjFmM2RjN2M1NDM2NTM0M2I3NjM2OTRhOTRmMDMyMixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Ingrid Michaelson** \- [Girls Chase Boys ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DKsvKT8vsgF4&t=MjEzMjIxZDc0YTBiMGE1MmUwMmUxOWVmZTk2ZTQwYzljOGM4YzNlOCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FIngrid-michaelson-girls-chase-boys-lyrics&t=YzZjNjc1NjM2Y2U0OWRmNjgxYmYyMDY3NzI5ZDNlNDBlZDk3MWQ4OSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **James Blunt** \- [Miss America](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FXy3tREJ6e_A&t=NTc0NjkyMDE0YzczZjM4MThkMzRkNDcxNmVhNjBmNDdkODBiYmE2OSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FJames-blunt-miss-america-lyrics&t=NWZhYTJhYWIxMjM4YTU1ZTMyYjZhMWQxYjJkODllMGJjN2EwMGQ0YyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Jennifer Paige** – [Crush](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DEIhSnaqou0I&t=NjQ4MzhmNzFlZTM5NjljMmY3YjA4MjdkMzkwNTc5OTRiZmJjN2ZmNixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FJennifer-paige-crush-lyrics&t=ZGQ1NmJkYjg3YjNlOTQ2Njc2ZDE4Y2ZhYjE5MGIxOGZiNzNkZDgyMyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Jessie J** – [queen](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FHw8k0dW3Drk&t=MTljMGIyMGI5MDJiMTU0NTI3N2UwMmJjMWE1ZTdlNjg3YzNjMWMzMCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FJessie-j-queen-lyrics&t=MDdiYzUzZmE3NmQ5MTFhMjEzYjM2YjJmOWUzZDgyNGM2MTdhNmY4YSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **John Mayer** \- [Paper Doll](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F565tXd1UyYI&t=NDU5YzVkMGE3ZDMyNTYyZWEzYWM3MTIxOGYwMzJkODljMGU2YzViNixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FJohn-mayer-paper-doll-lyrics&t=ZWIxMmZlYTFjNzY0MmU1ZWFiNmY5ZTVhZWJkMjk2YmRiNTMwZWFmZixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Josie Dunne** \- [mute](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FCkvLKwcw-SQ&t=ODYzN2IxNjM2YTE3MzI1ZDJmM2FlNGQ3NDU2MjQ2YjBlM2M2MjFlZixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FJosie-dunne-mute-lyrics&t=Mjg1ZWQ0ZDk3YjQyNjNmMDJlMzNiMTkzZTI3OThiNzk1ZjM1OTg0OSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Kelis** \- [bossy](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FSSgp-IIgr4I&t=MDlkMDg4ZjZhNTY2MmVkNzBlZmVhMDc2NGViOTZmMzVjZWVmZjYwNyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FKelis-bossy-lyrics&t=OWQ4ZTExMGEzMDg2OTc3MDc4OWY2MTlkNzY2NWVmN2ZkMzVhZWY0NyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Kelsea Ballerini** \- [homecoming queen?](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DPC0nSbgwAqw&t=YTY0MGMxODdjOTBiODM4MThlZGY0YjU3YzlhN2UwZGI4Zjg3ODRmZixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FKelsea-ballerini-homecoming-queen-lyrics&t=NGMzM2MyNTgzODI2Mjk3ZjFiMDk2ZDNhY2NlNjBhZWJlZTY0YzNiMixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Keri Hilson** \- [pretty girl rock](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FHtXOVKNazYU&t=Y2Y1NDZhMDcxM2QyNTE1MGM2NGM3OTUxNTdlZDQxYTM1MzU5ODE2YyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FKeri-hilson-pretty-girl-rock-lyrics&t=MWJmYzc5YTg0NzBiZjc0NDYzZDU3ZWU4MTZhMzU4ZDE1MjY5YTlkMixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Kesha** \- [woman](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D_51WPCGnOp4&t=ZjQ3Njg1YWUzMGVmY2Q4MjcyZTQ4YTk2OTI5MjkyNWY2OTJiOThhNyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FKesha-woman-lyrics&t=NmM4ODhhYTNkZWI3OThkMTlmMThhNzg2ZDJjZDJhOTAwYzI3YjYxNixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Kevin McCollough** \- [Anorexic Beauty Queen](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DVEoGsdG3FeM&t=YzE1N2VkNjJkODcyYTI3NjhmMzY1ZTQ3NGJmZTBlMjc3YTk5ZGYwNCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0)  
 **Kylie Minogue** \- [no more rain](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FstZU83wtTbc%3Ft%3D207&t=MGYxNmE3ZDYyNGZkOGIzOTA1ZTBhZGJjNmVlMDhjZmU1NDkwNzA0MSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FKylie-minogue-no-more-rain-lyrics&t=MGQ0ZjBhYWRjMjZmOWI1ODI5OTkyZTI2OTg3MzhjYmQxMDAzMmNhNCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Lady Gaga** \- [edge of glory](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DpQkklRt_CUY&t=ZWEyZjc3YjRkYzIzNDA1NmJlNGU4MzExZDhkMDEwNGQ3YWY5NzZlOCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FLady-gaga-the-edge-of-glory-lyrics&t=NDkzMGJhMTNiMmM3MzRjNjZiZTAyMzZhMGQwOWZkMjIxODgwZTVhMyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Lana Del Rey** \- [Brooklyn Baby](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DenZIgSW5JOE&t=Yjc4OTc5MDM4ZTNiODI5M2VlY2RlOTdhNDIyN2ViYjYxNGQzNmI5ZixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FLana-del-rey-brooklyn-baby-lyrics&t=NzZlY2JjOWViOGEzZGE4NDc3Njg0NzVlN2U2OTJhNDc2YzFiMzMzMCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Lana del Rey** \- [carmen](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FL6K8Uq88BEQ&t=YWM3NTExMWYwMTM0Yzg2YTZkYzdlODUxOWM2NDA1OWUwM2MxM2MxZCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FLana-del-rey-carmen-lyrics&t=OGQzYjgzMWU5ZmIxZGI4ZWVmYWUxNjUwMjhkYTY2ZTg3YTBhMzcwZixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Lana Del Rey** \- [this is what makes us girls](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DGpCnunV8hdk&t=MzFlYzU5N2M4NDU1ZThlYTdkMDFlYTc2NjkwOWUwNmQ3YjdhYjk5OCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FLana-del-rey-this-is-what-makes-us-girls-lyrics&t=ODZjYjVhYzY5NWRjOTdlMzgwOTlmOGE2NmM4OWIwYzVmNmFkYTZlZixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Lisa Loeb** \- [Sing Out](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DYmG2ZlqpTEk&t=NjI4ZjE1OGU3ZTcwZmViNWRjMTcxMjRhOTk1MjNhMGJmYjEyZWNhZSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FLisa-loeb-sing-out-lyrics&t=YzE3YTZlZDA4NGFiMGQxN2E5ODZlYWJkMWJjYjlhYmEzODZhNTZiNixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Lorde** – [bravedo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fq_Xffs6o-Vo&t=NGM1ODc0YjU1NzhmMWY2NWY5M2Y2MWRlZGQxMTFhZGE2MzQ3OGY5YSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fq_Xffs6o-Vo&t=NGM1ODc0YjU1NzhmMWY2NWY5M2Y2MWRlZGQxMTFhZGE2MzQ3OGY5YSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Lova** – [my name isn´t](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D1wokrr-jfp8&t=MjU2Y2NiZDc1ZTlmMGYzOTE2Nzg5NzFmYjkwOTEzOWQxM2UzNTA4NyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FLova-my-name-isnt-lyrics&t=YmZhODgyOWUwOWFkYTE3NDdjMTZjOTYzYWYzYTRkZTkzNmQ4YTMwMyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Luciletric** – [Mädchen](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Df0IcKQyqxY4&t=YzkyNTVjOWY3OTg1ZmU5ZTAyZjQ3YjUzNWVhNDZiZTIwODIzNTE0MixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.lyrics.com%2Flyric%2F1785373%2FBabe...Your%2BFavourite%2BLove%2BSongs%2Band%2BDance%2BHits%2FM%25C3%25A4dchen&t=NmRjOGQzODU0ZWYzNzBhYjc2Nzc0MDQwMzU5MDRiMTUxYmE3NGIwYixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Mabes** \- [bigger picture](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D3hy-vlC6ppo&t=ZWNlMjI1YjEzZmNkZjc5MTAwYzdiMWViYTdhN2FkNmE1MjM4OTVjNixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FMabes-bigger-picture-lyrics&t=NzkxZDdlZDYxMTg1OWQzNGI0YmY3ZjNmZmZiY2M1YmJjNmQ3N2JlNixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Madonna** \- [Material Girl](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F6p-lDYPR2P8&t=MmI3ZDM4MzQzMDU3Y2ZiNTczYzdjYTU0YmQ0NzBlMDIzZWQxOWNmYixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FMadonna-material-girl-lyrics&t=ZWM5ZTg1NjliMTY1ZDFmMDcxMTljZWU2ZTRiM2VjNDk1OTdmMDdlZixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Marina and the Diamonds** – [homewrecker](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dl6HSzS3nVM4&t=NTYyZTA4OWZmNGZlNDQxMGY5M2I2NWI3ODYwMWM2OTc2ODIwY2Y5NyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FMarina-homewrecker-lyrics&t=M2RlZTE2MTIxNDI4MDM4ODViZTZmN2EyYWIxZjg2MTM0ZDZhNjlkYixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Marina and the Diamonds** \- [teen idle](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Difa2g8HPZOY&t=NjQ4ZTRjMmZhYTEyMTFmNTcwNGJjNWFhODhhM2ZmNTY3MWJmNzAxNSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FMarina-teen-idle-lyrics&t=MDFiYTc1ZGExOTdmOGExMGE5MWM5MTE5NzA4Y2JhMzQwNDUxYWI2ZSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Marina and the Diamonds** \- [The State of Dreaming](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dilxc3mGKC-w&t=MTA4NWFmNmZjYTg4ZmM1NWI0NWZhMTU3M2M3NGMwM2Q1ZGUwZDMwZixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FMarina-the-state-of-dreaming-lyrics&t=OTRhMzk4MDU2NTJlOWIzOGY1MDhmYmI1YWQ0ODQzMDEyNzAyMzUyOCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Marren Morris** \- [all my favorite people](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FqX90IhQZQhA%3Ft%3D27&t=YTI4NDNkZjM5ZjA2ZDYwZTkyZjNhZGQ5ZjU3ZTA2YTE1NmQzMTYwMSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FMaren-morris-all-my-favorite-people-lyrics&t=MDAzMjJhMzgzM2EzMWJjYjliYzVjOGVlZjc0NDQ1OWQ0OTlmZTc2MSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Martina McBride** – [this ones for the girls](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FdV9Fywa-3nI&t=ZGFjY2M0YzZmN2JhODNjNWNiY2E5YWQ2OGEwM2JhNTY5MmNiYTEyZixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FMartina-mcbride-this-ones-for-the-girls-lyrics&t=NDhiZjk5YTY4MGMzMjZjM2ZjNTc2NTc3NDM0OGZkMzJkZjJlYzgxYyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Meghan Trainor** \- [Badass Woman](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dz6tjkL1kZBI&t=NmVlNjNkYjc0OTY3ZDY4MTRjYTRkNjgzYzkyNzM2ZDBhZDczZTJiZixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FMeghan-trainor-badass-woman-lyrics&t=YWVkNzBhMGVmZTMwNzRlNWYwMzZmYWI0OTAyYzMyOWM0YTVkN2M0ZSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Meghan Trainor** \- [Woman up](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FZDtB8-VmRS8%3Ft%3D66&t=ZmY4OGRhYTAyYzY5ZTlmNDE0MmIwN2ZiZjUwODFmYmJjNWU1NjdmYyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FMeghan-trainor-woman-up-lyrics&t=M2Q3YTM1NmY4NWZjM2Q5ZjIxZWM3NjcwZTMxYmJlMDc5NTgwZmY4MCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Melanie Martinez** \- [Mrs. Potato Head](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D8qLqbC7BifU&t=Y2ZhNDY4ZGUzYjhlNTY3Mjk4NDI3ZDQxYTQxOTNjM2UzZjU4YmY5YyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FMelanie-martinez-mrs-potato-head-lyrics&t=YmMyMjVjM2Q5NzVlY2Q4NDU4NGU3YTYzMDQ4MzczNmNmZmQ2YjhiMixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Miss World** \- [[U Watch My] Stories (But U Don’t Like My Posts)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DETqbRj9u9Z8&t=MTQxZmIwZTYwODc1OTRiYjM1NTdkYjdhY2ZhZGMxYzVkOTQzYjM5OSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FMiss-world-u-watch-my-stories-but-u-dont-like-my-posts-lyrics&t=ZDFhNWIwZWE0ZGRlNWNhNDdjODQwNzJmZTJjOTk5OTgxYjU1ZTc1ZSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Molly Kate Kestner** \- [prom queen](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DY7ySDldfGGU&t=Zjk2MTY5ZGU1YWY4MDM2YmQwOWZlZjRhNWQ5NzFjNWRkMWFjNjRhYSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FMolly-kate-kestner-prom-queen-lyrics&t=YjNjZTlmOWYwMWVkOTE4OWEyNmZkZTEwM2IyMGMzYTczZjJlMzkxZCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Nada Surf** – [Popular](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DhAFuD-S-e_E&t=YjZiNmFjZjIwNjFkN2VkMWEwNWEzYTZiMTVkNGRhZWRlMjExZDAwZSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FNada-surf-popular-lyrics&t=NzE2ZDkwODUyNjc0NmQwNWRjMjEzZDE4NzdjZDY2ZGE1OWU3OGI4YyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Nat King Cole** – [it´s only a paper moon](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DQc5RMYvXOhA&t=N2Y0ZDEyZTg3OThhODFhZWU2MjNkY2Q2NWVmOTRhNWI5NGQ4ZDE1OSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FNat-king-cole-its-only-a-paper-moon-lyrics&t=NGU0OTZiMTZiYzc5YTZiNjlhMjAxNDY3ZTQ5ZTQwOTZjNDc0NzI3MixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **No Frills Twins** \- [dying to be thin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DYpNDxhWRr9s&t=N2ExMjA0MWNlMzAwM2E5NzBlNWQ3MWNhMTZmNjM5ZTM5YmYxODQzNSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FNo-frills-twins-dying-to-be-thin-lyrics&t=ZmE5ZGI5ZWRlNGFhNGQ4NGI0NGIxZjU3NGNhMmM2ZjE5N2Q5MjM3NCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Rachel Plattten** – [fight song ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fxo1VInw-SKc&t=NTQ1N2JmYWJjMDFmNzcwZmMyNjU5Yjc4MTFjNWM5YTAzN2ExZGRkZCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FRachel-platten-fight-song-lyrics&t=YjEyZmJjOTQ2MGVlYjU3YWEzYWMzNjMzNzdjZDhhNTlmYWYyMTcwNCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **P!nk** – [fucking perfect](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FocDlOD1Hw9k&t=NDQyYzExOTZjMDEzNmNjZjczYmM4MmIxMGZiNDczMWIzMDgxOTE5OCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FP-nk-fuckin-perfect-lyrics&t=ZDg0N2MxNDUyMTBiZTBkODIxMDgwMjkwYzY3ZmU1ZTMzYzZjOGE0ZCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **P!nk** \- [Try](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FyTCDVfMz15M&t=MmFmZjcxZjA1YjdlOTA1MGE0ZTkxNDFjNGM2MDIxM2IzNTk2YTM0MSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FP-nk-try-lyrics&t=NTBlYTJiY2FiZmIwOWY5N2UwZWViM2IxOWQ0MDA2NWE0NGUyZWE4NCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Saygrace** – [you don´t own me](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F8SeRU_ZPDkE&t=ODA0YmZkMTkzOTZlNWIzMzU4MTIwODA3YzBjMzA3Y2I0M2JlYzFkZSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FSaygrace-you-dont-own-me-lyrics&t=ZjM2MjA2YzNlOGU4ZGY0OTY3OTgwZDU5OTFmYmJiYzE5MzhiYTdmZSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Selena Gomez** – [me and my girls ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FHBVwnag1KfE&t=Y2M4YmU3MmIyZmVmNmQ3YWViYzU0OTBiMDE0YjFlN2NhODA0NzBhZSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FSelena-gomez-me-and-my-girls-lyrics&t=NzUwMGEyNjliMGEzNjBjYmZjOWQ5OWZkOWRiNDc1MzczMWNiMjQ1NixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Sia** \- [big girls cry](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F4NhKWZpkw1Q%3Ft%3D44&t=YWMwODhiZmE0OWE5OTY4NmY0YTg2M2YzYzMyYWM2ZTViZWFiZjJlYyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FSia-big-girls-cry-lyrics&t=ODNjYTk1MGYyZDA1OGVjZDgwYjY5NzRjYzVjOWU2MjYyNWQ3MDI0YSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Sia** \- [candelier](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F2vjPBrBU-TM&t=ZDdlOTA0OTA5OWJiMjI4YmVmNGFhMTRmNTE4NWFhNjQwOTliODAzYixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FSia-chandelier-lyrics&t=NjdiZDAyOWJlZGRjMjY2NThiMmVlNDgwYjYzMjQzZDgxZGFlZmM3ZCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Skylar Grey** \- [Everything I Need](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F9thM5gLs2tg&t=OWM2NGUwNGM2MDlkZjBjNDE4MTM2OWUwNTkyN2NmOGI5NGUzOWMwOSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FSkylar-grey-everything-i-need-lyrics&t=YWYwYjYwZDg1NjA2ZTVlOWMyMmQ3MzZjZDhkZjBjN2Q5MzJhZmJjMixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Slotface** \- [sun bleached](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DPk0aoGPKsM8&t=OTA2YmVmZjdlOWM5M2U0NDQzNDUzOWJkZjk2YWZlNDY4MTZjZmI1ZixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FSltface-sun-bleached-lyrics&t=YmExMWI4MTg0YWQwOGJiMDcxNTI1NjQwZDVhMjVkYzY3MTJlMGU2ZCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **St. Vincent** \- [Champagne Year](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FF7In52DHMcw&t=ZGU0MGYwMzVlYjY4NDI5NmZkMmQ5MGFhZjY2M2Q2ZDQ5ZWJlNzljYixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FSt-vincent-champagne-year-lyrics&t=MWUwYjY1NTI5YTQxNDBmOTJmNDI5MDdmMTQxMzkxMzY5ZTlmNDJmZixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **St. Vincent** – [Cruel ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FItt0rALeHE8&t=YTg5NzQ4NGQ0NDgzZDViYzBlOTQwNTY1MmZmOWNiYjFiY2JlM2U2NSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0)([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FSt-vincent-cruel-lyrics&t=NDNhZmY4MzUyZmNjYjI4YjdmNmM3NWIyODZhNjEwZGQ0MjYyZTU5OSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Stars** \- [14 Forever](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FnkkDUco_-MA&t=MWRjNGVmOWVjMTk0NzBjNWQ4Y2IxNDEzMjgxOGYzNGE3MjA5MmQzZCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FStars-14-forever-lyrics&t=MDZiNDZkOWI1MjYwYmViY2FjMWQ0ZmRkYjc0NjAwOGViNDQ5NjFkMCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Stars** \- [Calendar Girl](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DYRxTrGHbb4w&t=YzA5NGY0YWU4MjVlYzUxMTNlZmU5ZGExNWRhMDczOTQwZTM1MDFmMyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FStars-calendar-girl-lyrics&t=Njg2NGQ2N2E2MzgzMWQwYjBmNTM0NzFhYjgxZDQzN2I4MzJkNTU5YixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Superchick** \- [Hey Hey](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dr-goGUFT35c&t=NjFiODc4NGM0M2VmN2MyNzE1MWE1NjM5YmFmMjQ3NDYxNmU4NGY5ZSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FSuperchick-hey-hey-lyrics&t=MDBjNTFjMTMxOGZiZTcwZGYzYmFjOWZlMTliMjYyZjA5NDc2NjVhZCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Sutton Foster** \- [I Enjoy Being a Girl](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D7qBy3BWgXbM&t=MWIzY2FhZDUzYzcxYTdiNGQ3N2Y1Y2JmNjA3ZjhiODA4YTAwZTU5ZSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FSutton-foster-i-enjoy-being-a-girl-lyrics&t=MmMyZjBkNDk4NTcyMmYwNjk4OTkyZDE4YjMyMjlmYjhlYmQ0MmE1YyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Taylor Swift** \- [Paper rings](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F8zdg-pDF10g&t=NzhjMzM1MGZhMjQ3NTQ2YzUyZDU0YmEyYTViMDliY2M4NjU2YjI5ZCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FTaylor-swift-paper-rings-lyrics&t=OWE1ZDJhNjc0ZTA0ZjVlMzY3OTEzZGJmZTY3Y2NhOWMxODUxMDgwMCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Taylor Swift** – [Shake it off](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FnfWlot6h_JM&t=NzAwZDFjNDIwNjgwY2IxMDM3MTIwMWQ2NWIyOTE3NzEzNWUxNmExMixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FTaylor-swift-shake-it-off-lyrics&t=NjFkN2MwMjIwZWY5ZGY4NjY2ZmRlNmU1YjBjMjFkNDYyYzFhYTBiZSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Tessa Violet** -[ on my own](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F4zjYbNNQAM8&t=YjVhZjAzMDEyZTBmMmU0ZmU2MmI3ZWIzNGU1YTI1MjY3YTk2NjlhZSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FTessa-violet-on-my-own-lyrics&t=ODdhYTNlNGM2NTE0NjQ0MmFlODUwYzkzNTgzMTJmODE2OWI0YjNkNyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **TLC** – [unpretty](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DT7-saXEimeU&t=YmRlNDhkMDk5MzgyZjdkY2RiMzI4NjJjZTU3ZWRjMTQxNDdmODRiYyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FTlc-unpretty-lyrics&t=NDYzZDA5ZTIzNTRiZTQwOTQ0YzkxODNjM2VmYzYwMWFjMDhhZDY4MyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Train** \- [Play That Song](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DF_z4ZZWNZB0&t=YzQ3MjliMGMxNWY0MzA3YWMxOGU5YmY4MWY4MDM4NThlMjIwMzI0NixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FTrain-play-that-song-lyrics&t=ZWMxOTMwZjA1YWYzODQ2N2Q5NTQ0NWNhNGM5NzU0MGVmNWNiYWQwMSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **The Vaccines** – [Norgaard](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F8VI3q4T-1Jc&t=NjljYzM3YzBlMTgxZWEyMDI3NzRjYzRhNDQ4MzlkOTU0YjllZDI4ZSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) (2011) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-vaccines-nrgaard-lyrics&t=YmE4ZGUxMWMwYjJiZjQwMGZmN2RlNzI1NGMxZjJlZTY0NzlkYmZjMyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **The Vaccines** – [wetsuit](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F5tr5ptnUoDE&t=OTIwMDhjZjE4NWNlNGIyYmE2Y2JkYTVmODM4Njk0MWE2MTg2YTIwNixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-vaccines-wetsuit-lyrics&t=YjJkNzM4ZWI0YTM3ODM3N2Q1NzgyMzM1NTNiZGY3NTQxODM4MDkwZixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Vashti Bunyan** – [Jellyfish](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FEsgOqc9o8rw&t=YmFkMjM1ZTAwNDRkNjIwNmFlMGRjZDBhNGZlZjMxNTFjOGY0ODMxNCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FVashti-bunyan-jellyfish-lyrics&t=ZGI0MTI0YzgxY2NkZWVlOGJhMjhmZjIzOTM4MjNlY2FiNGY4N2QxYixzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Vashti Bunyan** \- [Shell](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DxZJnOOAHxVs&t=ZTcyODMzZWM2ZjA0ZWFlNWRlYmQyOTRjZjgyNjhkOTdjN2E3NGVkZCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FVashti-bunyan-shell-lyrics&t=YzQ2OGQyODlmYzMyMmM4ZjhlNjMwNWUyN2YzNTYwZGM0OTRlYjFjMCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **The Wombats** \- [Kill the Director](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FpVssCPuEzbM&t=NTA1NWZlMDIxN2U1YzYwYzBjYzhhYzNhMGM2MGU5ODEzOGQzYzFiYyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-wombats-kill-the-director-lyrics&t=MmFlYjAxOWZkNmM0MmMyZjVlOWViNzY5OGI0Y2U0YmFjODk5OTFiZCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **the Wreckers** \- [stand still look pretty](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FU-ctaL2v5DU&t=MGUxOTY1MGY5OTgxYTg3YjUyNzJmZjRiMTQ5OGJiMGNkZTZlNmRkNyxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0) ([lyrics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgenius.com%2FThe-wreckers-stand-still-look-pretty-lyrics&t=NjQ3NmNiMzk0NWU4NDQ0ZGIyMjE4NGVhNjVjYWQxMTMyMjIxZjdmMCxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0))  
 **Young Vincent** \- [A Fairytale](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D0WX9bftC5Zg&t=YTk5OGI0ZjYxNjMxOWQ3ZTg3NDA4NDAzNDUzNGEwMTcwYzc5YmI0ZSxzSklkbTJJMg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621895364050632704%2Ftracklist-for-haley-the-closet-we-get-to&m=0)


	2. SIDE B Instrumental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I stopped looking for the light. Decided to become it instead.”- Francheska, of ‘Hey Fran Hey’

picture credit: [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.claireonacloud.com%2Ftgled-1%2F&t=YWI0MTE1YWRhMDk2OTlhNmNiZWMyMWMwODIzNmZhZTAzYzQxMzc0OCxyaG9IZUIxYg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621827982320910336%2Fhaley-fanmix-the-closed-we-get-to-visiting-the&m=0), [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fawake-smile.blogspot.com%2F2016%2F09%2Fyasmin-wijnaldum-in-v-magazine-103-fall.html&t=OTdkMWM0NTYzN2IyNmFmMGVkZTBkYTdkZjQ0ZmM3ZTlmNjg2ODBjOCxyaG9IZUIxYg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621827982320910336%2Fhaley-fanmix-the-closed-we-get-to-visiting-the&m=0), [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pexels.com%2Fde-de%2Ffoto%2Fbackwaren-brot-bunt-dekorationen-1191639%2F&t=NzkyM2Q0NzUwOTI3MzhmNTRhMGE4OTY2NjdiYzUxNTU1MTcxMjEzYyxyaG9IZUIxYg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621827982320910336%2Fhaley-fanmix-the-closed-we-get-to-visiting-the&m=0), [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.atlasobscura.com%2Farticles%2Fmaria-sibylla-merian-artist-insects-flowers&t=ZmEwMzIxNDAwYTkzYzQwOTc4ZjM1ZmFkMzZjNmU4Y2RjNjNiYmIyZixyaG9IZUIxYg%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621827982320910336%2Fhaley-fanmix-the-closed-we-get-to-visiting-the&m=0)

**The 1975** \- [Please Be Naked](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptyHsCVrAOk)  
 **American Beauty** \- Thomas Newman - [American Beauty](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ucdz7A3s4Wc)  
 **Captain Marvel** \- Pinar Toprak - [High Score](https://youtu.be/KL6TbmpMOYY)  
 **Colette** \- Thomas Adès - [Missy and Colette](https://youtu.be/yREfdMe0Oxw)  
 **Colette** \- Thomas Adès - [Snow Globe](https://youtu.be/_DQB9AIdMFQ)  
 **Debussy** -[ Clair De Lune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvFH_6DNRCY)   
**Edward Scissorhands** \- [Ice Dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMfs1rlw4tc)  
 **Final Fantasy 13** \- [Fabula Nova Crystallis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OKOI_pNK7bE)  
 **Final Fantasy 14** \- [The Churning Mists Night Theme (Skylords)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FrsES6HfiwI)  
 **Finding Dory** \- [...Shells](https://youtu.be/odDkji5biaE?)  
 **Harvest Moon Back to Nature** \- [Karen's Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CkOKwfxsz10) (not on spotify)  
 **Hidden Figures** \- Hans Zimmer - [With All The Angels](https://youtu.be/Yr3Tn-DBx_4)  
 **Jade Cocoon** \- [Legend of Arcana Main Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5P3HMPe3Jw) (not on spotify)  
 **Kan R. Gao, feat. Laura Shigihara** \- [Moonwisher ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbdGWchHUAc)  
**Kingdom Hearts** \- [Dearly Beloved  
](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jk4P10nsq4c) **Lana Del Rey** \- [ride (instrumental version)](https://youtu.be/NaNRTW1EG14?)  
 **Loving Vincent** \- Clint Mansell - [Five Sunflowers In A Vase  
](https://youtu.be/Ie3QpytXDCg) **Maddin** \- [Everytime we touch (Cascada Cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZDz6zUFziM)  
 **Peter Pan** – John Williams – [from mermaids to lost boys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zWchwvtma8w)  
 **R3 Music Box** \- [Overprotected ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWV_OYJ-3P0)(Britney Spears cover)   
**Tchaikovsky** \- [swan lake, op 20 act 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVBNVR1wQT8)  
 **Titanic** – James Horner – [an ocean of memories](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NbMrX6IQeEU)  
 **Titanic** – James Horner - [Hymn to the Sea ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=poJlUQt8KTk)  
**Vitamin String Quartet** -[ Chandelier ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5gFYOayv9Q)(Sia Cover)  
 **Vitamin String Orchestra** \- the Princess Bride -[ storybook love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZfG27_ev_wc)  
 **Watership down (2018)** \- Federico Jusid - [Clover In The Mist](https://youtu.be/XRMLYNIrADs)

Spotify link / [tumblr link ](https://augustabundantlyso.tumblr.com/post/622363388162588672/haley-fanmix-the-closed-we-get-to-visiting-the)


End file.
